


A Third Fiction

by a_fictioneer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fictioneer/pseuds/a_fictioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A HIMYM inspired fiction where the gang are regulars at MacLaren's and a great romance ensues between our beloved Korra and Asami. Add Mako into this equation and we have a gripping love triangle full of love, smut, angst and fluff. On another note... Bopal, like Marshall and Lily, are goals. </p><p>P.S: While I do love the fluff/smut/angst/tension love triangles provide, I'm definitely not up to the complexity a HIMYM-Love-Triangle provided and so, a LoK love triangle won't go to that extent. <br/>Otherwise please enjoy, happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promises

The door closed behind them in a hurry. As soon as it was shut, Korra slammed Asami against it, ravaging her neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking at her exposed flesh. Asami moaned in response, her legs quickly wrapping around the Southern beauty as she was hoisted against the wall. She loved when Korra's urge to take Asami however she pleased, overwhelmed her normally polite and pleasant self. You see, Korra was a gentle, kind and patient lover. She always had been. But Asami brought out a deeper, passionate version of herself. Korra couldn't explain it. Something about this girl from the Fire Nation drove her wild. Light switches were forgotten and clothes were abandoned as the lovers made their way to the bedroom in the dark. Fondling, hands in hair and pleasure-filled moans - they crashed against the cool bedspread. Korra flipped their positions and Asami wasted no time in building up a steady pace as she ground her hips into Korra's core. Nevermind the fact that she was about to fuck the shit out of Korra, she was also eye-fucking here so intently Korra was worried about losing it too quickly. They'd had some pretty wild nights before, but this was by far the wildest, sex-driven the two of them had ever been. Perhaps it was Asami's jealousy and possessiveness when girl after girl had approached Korra, deliberately hitting on her in front of Asami. Or perhaps Korra's patience had been pushed to the breaking point after Asami withheld sex to prove some stupid point they'd been arguing over 2 months prior. Two. Months. They'd gone without sex for Two. Whole. Months. It had been some crazy, completely unintentional record. It had taken years for Asami and Korra to date in the first place, and they'd secretly promised to never wait again when it came to the two of them. But they were adults. And thus promises are broken all the time. They'd been so romantically enchanted with each other in the beginning that they thought they would always be so painted, so in lust and love and would make love always. And in many ways they do still. But they couldn't emphasise the fact that they were adults now. Things weren't always so black and white. And so tonight, wasn't exactly a night that they made love. To put it less elegantly, tonight was a night they fucked. 

Korra pulled away from the kiss breathless, lips swollen, chest heaving and spent after releasing so much pleasure built up in her core from the last 30 minutes of having a naked Asami grinding on her. Korra draped an arm over her eyes, desperately trying to calm herself down and hoping that concealing her sight would help do just that. But when she noticed Asami hadn't slowed down, but had instead began to pick up speed again, she knew it was far from over - and she loved that it was. She felt soft hands, wrap around hers and pull her hands down. She looked up to see Asami, her messy bun had completely fallen out and her raven black hair cascaded down her body, contrasting against her stark, porcelain skin. She pulled Korra up, so that their chests were pressed against one another. Their mouths met easily and Asami slipped her tongue into Korra's mouth. A smirk tugged onto her lips, when Korra groaned in response and gripped Asami, pulling her body closer so there was no space between the two of them.

"For a second, I thought you were gonna say that you were done." Asami asked breathlessly.

"No way, I'm far from it. Just promise me one thing." Korra asked, never breaking Asami's eye contact despite her breasts juggling and bouncing right beneath her. Something that normally distracted Korra very easily.

"Anything."

"Promise me this won't end." Asami knew she didn't just mean the sex. She meant them. Asami and Korra had been so invested in one another as friends that they naturally grew to develop feelings for one another so quickly and so easily. It came naturally for them. Getting around to dating one another didn't. They hadn't shared their mutual feelings for years, all throughout high school and college they'd spent it tip-toeing around the other, dating other people to serve as a distraction, trying to ignore their attraction. After a while they both couldn't deny it, and slowly began testing the waters. In their final years of University, something about the finality of their studies and student life pushed them both to confess their feelings. They'd been truly inseparable ever since. And here they were, five years later. Still happily together and happily (practically) living together in Republic City, sharing an apartment with Bolin (and Opal) the same group of close knit friends, a bar at which their gang were all regulars at, they had great jobs, earned plenty of money between the two of them (Asami made more) and Korra had begun looking at the long term picture. Knowing without a doubt, that Asami had to be a part of the life she had planned for herself. 

"I promise."

 

I can't stress this enough; they were both adults. Promises, were broken all the time.

 

* * *

 

 

**2 years later...**

“Korra! There you are!”

Asami weaved in and out of patrons and other regulars at their usual bar MacLaren’s, making her way to the krew's booth. Korra was there, sitting across from Bolin and Opal unwinding with a beer in her hand. Mako had texted saying he was beat after a long day at the office and was heading home early instead of meeting for their regular after work drinks. 

Laughing, Korra turned her head away from their conversation greeting Asami who slid into the vacant seat next to her, leaving an appropriate amount of space between the two. If this night had taken place two years earlier, this situation would’ve occurred much differently; first, Korra would have greeted Asami with a wide grin on her face, followed quickly by Asami kissing Korra and snuggling in next to her leaving practically no space between them, as the two of them shared the booth and received eye rolls and playful gags from Mako, Bolin and Opal. As the night progressed, they wouldn’t have been able to keep their hands to themselves, fighting to maintain composure as one would dare to see how far they could go to make the other blush furiously. Korra always lost that battle. After excusing themselves (or being kicked out by Opal in order for them to get their “urges” under control) they’d sprint back upstairs to Korra and Bolin's apartment, shed their clothes the minute they stepped through the door and have one screaming in ecstasy at the top of their lungs not long after. If there was a race to see who could make the other climax first, Korra definitely one that one, but only just. Most of the time, Asami would toy with Korra, teasing her endlessly to the point where Korra would rather reach her orgasm herself than be tortured any longer. Well, maybe not, because as much as Korra loved having sex and having orgasms, she  loved  having sex and having orgasms with Asami  more . However two years after that blissfully sweet period in their lives, the pair now keep their hands to themselves. 

“I have good news! You remember my friend Kuvira that I was telling you about?” Asami signalled to the waitress to bring a beer over for her.

Korra cocked an eyebrow, her lips pouting in thought, “Yeah, the one you said was coming up here for a holiday because she was considering moving to Republic City right?”

“Yes! That’s the one! Anyway she arrived today, I told her all about you and she texted me that she’s keen to come out for drinks with us tonight and meet you!” Asami noticed Korra’s face was beginning to show signs of oncoming protest, so she cut in before her thoughts were voiced, “it’ll be great I promise! We were friends back in college so I know what she's like.  She’s got a well paying job, so you know she’s not a bum. She’s resourceful, smart and because I know how much you appreciate looks,” as she said this she gracefully flicked her hair over her shoulder, an action that would have made Korra drool before, but only smirk and chuckle in platonic amusement now, "she’s hot!”

“Really? Well okay. That does make me feel much better knowing she has Asami’s stamp of approval ie. she’s attractive but not as attractive as you. Okay great! When does she get here?” Korra asked, perking up once again.

“She texted me that she’s on her way now, so probably 10 minutes?” Asami replied, who began chugging down her beer which didn’t go unnoticed by Opal, while Bolin on the other hand was so excited Korra was willingly getting back out there into the world of dating and meeting new people in general.

“Great! I’m gonna go freshen up real quick.” Korra said as she ran off to the bathroom. Opal quickly dismissed Bolin to grab another round before Kuvira got here, enabling her to talk to Asami one on one. 

Opal was someone that had an uncanny ability to sniff out someone's deepest, darkest secrets. It was one of the reasons why they were so close as a group - they shared practically no secrets. Some things, Opal would leave alone, knowing when a secret had to be kept and when to mind her own business... well, most times. But other than that, they were as close as any one group could be. Which is why when she observed Asami's rather odd behaviour, a behaviour that went unnoticed by everyone else, she dismissed them all as quickly and subtly as she could to pry hidden information from Asami. Opal pushed her beer out of the way, and leaned forward on her elbows toward Asami who was suddenly fixated fiddling with her hands. 

An unsettling silence crept into their booth as Asami avoided Opals knowing gaze. Reluctantly, she raised her eyes to meet it. Sure enough, Opals knowing gaze was fixated on her waiting for Asami to spill the beans.

“What?!” Asami asked, frustration clear and evident in her voice.

“Asami, you once said Kuvira was one of the most difficult, painful and flat out irritating people you’ve ever come across in your life. Why on earth would you set Korra up with her? She sounds like a disaster.” Opal beckoned, eyes wide in disbelief. 

“I know.”

“Then why would you— wait a minute,” she paused, studied Asami a little longer, “you know? You know... Oh, I see… You don’t want Korra to get along with her do you? That’s why you’re setting her up with her in the first place, because the chances of anything happening between them are slim to none! But at the same time, it makes you look like a good friend!”

“Opal that’s ridiculous. Why wouldn’t I want Korra to move on? God knows it’s about time she did."

“Because you still have feelings for her! You’re still in love with her!”

“Opal! No! Korra and I broke it off because it was the right thing to do at the time. We wanted different things, and we still do. Korra wanted to settle down and have kids, we both know that lifestyle isn't for me. I'm practically married to my job. We've both moved on in our own ways.” Asami huffed. Talking with Opal like this always tired her out. She knew she was only trying to help. But nobody likes a know it all. And somehow, Opal knows it all. Sighting Bolin beginning to make his way over from the bar, she gladly exhaled and didn't bother to hide how visibly relieved she was for the oncoming distraction.

“Here we go ladies, another round as requested.” Bolin held two more jugs of beer, an empty glass for when Kuvira arrived, and proceeded to top everybody’s glasses up. Just as Korra emerged from the bathroom, Kuvira strolled through the door into MacLaren’s. Asami squealed in (fake) delight as she called Kuvira over, embracing tightly her in a warm hug. They began quickly catching up before Asami introduced her to the rest of the group. Each one revealing what they’d been up to and debating how long it had been since they’d seen one another when Korra cleared her throat from behind them. Asami couldn't help but notice how Kuvira’s eyes lit up rather seductively when they fell on Korra, and fought to hide a sneer. She couldn’t deny that Kuvira had always been attractive. She was eerily similar to herself in some ways too; smart, determined, exceeds many expectations placed on her, quick witted, always gets what she wants, she also possessed similarly captivating green eyes and dark hair and was roughly the same height, if not a bit shorter. 

“Oh, sorry we were just catching up on old times. Kuvira, this is Korra.” Korra extended her hand and smiled her lopsided smile, greeting Kuvira. 

Kuvira reached out and shook Korra’s hand. Lingering for just a moment too long before Korra made room and she took to the empty seat next to Korra before Asami got the chance. Not that she was trying to, she would’ve offered the seat anyhow because Asami knew that tonight was for Korra - getting her back out in the dating field, simply "testing the waters” as they say. Asami pulled a spare chair up to the end of the table. On the bright side, she knew that this would only be temporary, though she hadn’t envisioned it surpassing the first encounter, and safe to say she was definitely having her doubts now. She tried not to let it irk her and put on her best fake persona. 

“So,” Korra said getting the conversation going, “Asami mentioned you’re considering the move out to Republic City?” 

“I am. Our company is expanding and certain staff in managerial positions are being offered the choice to either stay in Zaofu or relocate to our new Republic City office.”

Bolin piped up, eager to make more friends as per usual, “that’s so exciting! New place, new people, new things to do...” Kuvira quietly mumbled the words “that’s for sure” and gave Korra a subtle and seductive side eye. Unlike Opal and Asami, Korra and Bolin hadn’t noticed Kuvira’s comment and were still engaged in the conversation, “… wow that’s gotta be so fun! You must be thrilled! So if you do end up taking the new position, how soon do you reckon you’d move out to our lovely city?!” 

“Well it would take a while to get all the paperwork sorted, arrange the transitions, organise new staff and get everything set up, but within the next year or two? I'm hoping it won't take that long. I've already found reasons prompting me to make the move sooner rather than later.” She said, picking up her beer and taking her first sip. 

Asami's hand slowly enclosed around her mug and proceeded to grip it forcefully, until her knuckles turned white. She didn't like how blunt forward Kuvira was being toward Korra. They'd only met 2 minutes ago after all! Korra is Asami's ex, they may have only broken up 2 years ago, but that didn't mean that the wounds hadn't fully healed. She'd shared so much of herself with Korra, given so much to her than she had to anyone else. Even before they had started dating. You see, they'd known one another since they were twelve years old and they were now 29. That's seventeen years of friendship, memories, thoughts, moments and connections. There was nobody else in the world they were more closer to. Everyone in their krew knew what they meant to each other, even now, after everything that's happened between them. They may not be together romantically anymore, but they are still best friends. Even if Asami didn't contain romantic feelings for Korra anymore, she still had plenty of reasons to be irked with Kuvira's unexpected interest in her ex girlfr--best friend. Opal wasn't helping. Knowing Opal knew she was hiding something from her, meant Opal would continue to push and push until Asami spilled her thoughts and feelings.

“What exactly is it that you do again?” Opal asked.

“I am a Human Resources Manager. So I plan, direct and coordinate the administrative functions of our organisations. Basically, it’s a lot of bossing people around and running people who run the show. Almost like being in the military.” 

"Wow, so you're a pretty important person huh. That's very impressive Kuvira. Did you hear that Korra?" Everyone spun to face Korra who simply nodded in understanding toward Kuvira. Opal smirked at Asami when Kuvira and Korra couldn't tear their eyes away from one another.

Eager to prove to Opal she isn’t jealous of the fact that Korra and Kuvira have an underlying chemistry already, Asami tuned in to the conversation, “despite Korra’s currently quiet nature, she really is quite the talker. She’s also an architect. Sometimes you can never get her to shut up about it, or even shut up full stop.” Everyone chuckled playfully because it perfectly described Korra. She was simply a passionate person. Loud, boisterous and always one to cheer up those in need and offer a polite hug. 

“Hey, I’m not loud all the time, just bubbly and friendly! I can’t help it, I like to talk!” she protested but was quickly interjected by Kuvira who locked eyes with Korra again when she said, “Oh I'm sure there are ways that I can make you quiet…”

Truthfully, it might have come off a little intimidating rather than flirtatious. At least, that’s the way Bolin and Opal saw it. Asami knew better - she’d seen Kuvira’s flirtatious attitude. It was rough, different, straight forward. It was one of the things that made her captivating to certain people. And unfortunately, Korra just happened to be one of them. A breath of unusual air. Korra didn’t find it too intimidating, given the way Kuvira had chosen that particular moment to lick at the slightest froth that had settled upon her lips. Drawing her gaze to her lusciously full lips and the shine they had from Kuvira wetting them with her tongue. For Korra, all she processed in that moment was wet lips and imagining the ways Kuvira was going to silence her when she had her in her bed later on tonight.

And that was how most of the evening went. Opal and Bolin made polite chatter amongst the group, created a light atmosphere and set the mood casually. Which is why when they decided to head home and have some quiet time themselves before Kuvira undoubtedly dragged Korra up to their apartment with swollen lips and half shrewd clothes, Asami was left feeling like the third wheel. Kuvira had long since passed subtle and not so subtle flirtations and was now openly hitting on Korra. Complimenting her arms, her physique, how good she looked in those clothes and how she bet she looked even better without them. She had just begun whispering and nibbling on Korra’s ear while she caressed her hand when Asami cleared her throat and stood up abruptly.

“I think I’m gonna go. You two enjoy your night. Bye Kuvira, we’ll have to catch up again before you leave! I’ll see you later Kor - Have fun!” 

And she hurried for the door. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Asami cursed to herself as soon as her foot was out the door. She didn't care if they heard her, or if anyone did for that matter. She was pissed. Kuvira wasn't meant to like her. Asami doesn't even like her that much. But Korra, (once upon a time) her Korra, does?! Ugh. She couldn't for the likes of her understand it - she didn't want to understand it. However her musings were abruptly cut short when she spotted Kuvira and Korra stumbling out of the bar. They hadn't noticed Asami yet, too engrossed in their lustful gazes and flirtatious banter, when out of nowhere, Kuvira pulled Korra towards her and crashed their lips together.

If anyone had've asked Asami, she would've denied feeling anything associated with jealousy or possessive anger after having witnessed Kuvira concluding her courting of Korra. But because nobody was there to ask, and nobody else was there to see but her, she could say quite freely that she was beyond pissed. As if her night couldn't be getting any worse, she was struck even deeper to see Kuvira and Korra giggling and making their way up to Korra's apartment. 

"You have definitely, got to be fucking kidding me." She dropped her arms in defeat.

"Who's kidding you?" The unsuspecting voice startled her from behind. She turned to discover Mako in all his poised glory. She quickly dismissed their earlier remarks, hoping Mako didn't see how much Kuvira and Korra's interaction irked her.

"I thought you weren't coming out tonight?" Grateful for the distraction (a rather weak one at that) he provided. 

"Decided against it. Is the gang still there?"

"Actually everyone's gone home already," she said as she hailed an oncoming taxi, "wanna split it?"

"Yeah why not, we live in the same direction anyway." He replied, leaping into the taxi behind her.

It was a ten minute drive. Most of it was spent with Mako talking her head off excitedly about some new leads he discovered in a big case he'd been working on for months. He'd been chasing them endlessly all week, and hadn't gotten anywhere new. So he had decided to take tonight off and relax, hoping a fresh start to the oncoming day, would prove useful. However the prospect of a fresh beverage swayed him more.  Now Asami, was definitely not in her right frame of mind. Feelings of anger, jealousy, confusion, envy, frustration at reading a situation entirely wrong and jumping to a wrong conclusion, had her on the precipice of making very irrational, very stupid decisions. That was saying something for the 29 year old business woman. So when she cut Mako's conversation off with a searing kiss, you can't really blame her? Can you?

5 minutes later they had practically sprinted from the cab and were now in Mako's bedroom when he regrettably stopped her, "Wait... I'm not normally one to ask this, but... Asami are you sure?" He asked. Her hands hand stopped unzipping his pants and looked up to him. "Mako I've had a really tough night. If I'm being completely honest, I need a distraction. I'm not asking for a marriage proposal. So yes. I'm sure." He nodded in response and she quickly yanked his pants down to his ankles and began feeling him through his briefs. He tugged his neatly pressed shirt off and leaned towards Asami, moaning, desperate for her touch. She gently pulled his briefs down to reveal his member, sparked to life. She crawled onto the bed a little more, disposing of her bra and underwear in the process as Mako wrapped his hand around himself, moving up and down a few times before crawling after her on the bed. She lined herself up directly underneath Mako and wove her legs around his ass to push him inside her. They moaned simultaneously, as Mako began a steady pace. 

It didn't last as long as Asami would have hoped, but at least for now, it proved to be a far better distraction. A quick release. She didn't want to know what Korra was doing right now, though the most likely answer, was something similar to this. So instead, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind, Asami climbed aboard Mako again, and again, until the her thoughts were buried.

 

 

 


	2. Assuming (makes an ass of you and me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the chapter says; assuming makes an ass of you and me. In this case, it makes an ass of Asami.

**The very next morning...**

Bolin and Opal had already been up enjoying most of the morning to themselves, when a dishevelled Korra emerged from her bedroom just before midday. Her hair was a pulled apart in several places, her pyjama top crinkled and boxers were half tugged down on one side, revealing her bright blue underwear. Korra happily but quietly grabbed a plateful of bacon and eggs and pulled up a chair to their small, circular table opposite Bolin and Opal. They'd long since finished their meals, and were finishing off their teas. Korra was hardly ever one to delay digging into a meal and hardly ever spoke throughout it, completely consumed in her food. So naturally, she never noticed the suspiciously silent atmosphere that wade about the living room once she had made her appearance. While Bolin fiddled on his phone texting Mako, Opal had been watching Korra with a raised eyebrow the entire time. Never once removing her gaze, just patiently for the Southerner to finish her breakfast to help rid her of her hangover. Three large helpings and a coffee fix later, Korra gradually eased back into her chair softly patting her still pancake flat, abdominal 6 pack stomach when her attention was finally brought back into the present moment. The result of which, threw her off guard. 

"What?!" Korra asked immediately. Eyes wide, hands raised to display her innocence, preparing for the Opal-onslaught after meeting her only-Opal stare. 

"So, Korra... You got in pretty late last night huh." Opal asked leaning forward on her hands. As much as Opal denied it, she loved making everyone in her group nervous. Well, only those with juicy gossip to hide. 

"Not really? Honestly Opal, when are you going to believe us when we say that you and Bolin are like an old married couple? You practically left for bed before the sun was even down!" Bolin uttered a couple of protests, but his voice was completely overshadowed by Opal's insistence on depriving information from the girl. 

"Do you think that I care about that?! I want to know how your night with Kuvira went! Tell us everything!"

"Wait," Bolin interjected, "is this going to be like the time you told me about some crazy night you had with Asami and I couldn't even look at you two the same way for a whole month, or is this time different?" Poor Bolin. Always the innocent one in every single situation. 

"This time is different Bolin, because nothing happened with Kuvira!"

At that particular moment in time, as if designed by fate itself, Asami and Mako just happened to walk into the apartment.

"What about Kuvira?" Asami asked immediately. Truthfully, she wished she'd never asked. Images of last night suddenly replayed in her mind; leaving MacLaren's pissed off, seeing Kuvira drag Korra upstairs, assuming the worst and leaving with Mako, all the way up to waking up in Mako's bed this morning - it was all too... out of control for the engineer.

Opal gladly filled her in, "Korra is in denial. She claims nothing happened between her and Kuvira last night." 

"Because nothing did happen!"

"Nothing?" Asami asked as she tried to shrug off her jacket. Mako, noticing her slight struggle quickly rushed to her side and hung it up for her. Asami gave him a small, awkward smile in thanks, to which Mako smiled warmly at her. Asami was glad Korra hadn't noticed this interaction. However Korra wasn't the one Asami should've worried about, it was Opal. And unfortunately, that little interaction didn't go unnoticed by her. She knew right then and there, that something had happened between the two of them. Whether it was a discussion, an argument, anything - something had happened. And Opal made it her new mission (after prying details from Korra of course) to find out what that was. 

"Nothing!" Korra's voice began raising slightly.

"Not even a goodnight kiss?" Asami pushed on. She knew what she had seen last night. It was time to prove her suspicions true. 

"Well, okay there was that but--"

"See! I knew it! You two totally made out!" Opals attention had once again been placed unto Korra, much to her dismay. 

"Yeah we did, but--"

"And you came up here and sealed the deal huh?! Korra, you stud, you!" At this point, Opal was squealing. Bolin was trying to calm her down and give Korra a mental high five in one of their telepathic conversations at the same time. Mako was still fixated on Asami, who was fixated on Korra, who was questioning just what caused her to remain friends with this crazy group of people after all these years. 

"Look! Kuvira and I didn't have sex okay?!" Korra was practically shouting at this point. All eyes were on her now. Asami felt relieved, but terrible at the same time. She was relieved that Korra didn't end up doing the deed with her old rival, but felt terrible given the fact that she had been driven, out of pure jealousy, to spend the night with Mako in order to take her mind off of Korra. He was a quick and easy solution, and now he was a mistake. 

"Fuck." Asami had intended to utter it under her breath, but it had come out louder than expected. Now, all eyes were on her. And all eyes possessed relentless curiosity. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Earlier that morning...**

"Fuck." The words couldn't help but slip out once Asami noticed her surroundings; Off-grey painted walls, steel chrome coloured carpet, a walk in wardrobe containing layers upon layers of business suits, polo shirts and police uniforms. The sheets, cool, soft and silky in her hands. The bed still relatively flat, as if nobody had ever spent more than 8 hours on her side of the bed. 

_This is Mako's room... That means... Oh no._

Yep, sure enough there was the man in question. Mako meister. Slowly stirring awake. The events of last night had worn them both out - Mako to the point of exhaustion. Asami had pounded him again, and again, and again in an attempt to distract herself from thinking about Korra. It had worked, but worked too well. She wasn't meant to stay the night. She was meant to do her business then get the hell out of there. That was one of the things she and Mako had in common; they weren't used to having other people share a bed with them. Korra was Asami's exception, given the number of years she'd spent in love with the girl, she would've gladly given a kidney even or another vital organ, if Korra had all but asked. With Mako however, he was not the relationship type. He'd only ever been in one once upon a time. He never spoke about it, but Bolin briefly mentioned it was a devastating heartbreak and betrayal that set Mako on the womanising course he walks today. Apparently despite how happy Mako was with this mystery woman, he was far happier now because he was in full control of his life and relationships. Girls came and go, but only stayed as long as he liked. And he'd never liked one enough to keep them around. The gang had once attempted to count the number of woman Mako had relations with, but lost count in the mid one hundred and forty mark. All they knew was that he was a late bloomer - losing his virginity when he was twenty three years old. It was six years later, and he'd definitely made up for lost time in the one hundred and forty something woman he'd since had sex with. And now, Asami was a contributing factor to that scarily yet admirably large tally. If they'd considered the number of times he'd had sex in total, rather than sole sexual partners, Asami would have contributed 10 more digits to that tally. Something she was more than happy to ignore.

Asami bolted upright and shot out of bed, startling Mako. Despite Asami's bewilderedness, Mako looked relatively calm and peaceful. "Morning" He said smugly as he slowly rolled out from under the sheets, still completely naked. The scenario only pained Asami even more. 

_What was she thinking?! Going home with Mako! Stupid!_

Asami grabbed the first thing in sight and threw it at Mako trying to get him to cover himself up. Unfortunately, it had happened to be Asami's underwear. Which Mako tugged teasingly toward her. Scowling, she snatched it from him and handed him the correct underwear. 

"Listen, last night. Never happened." She warned, throwing her shirt on and buttoning up her pants.

"It never happened... Or did it?" He was being painfully annoying this morning. More than his usual self. He seemed, almost happy with the events of last night. But that couldn't be true, could it? 

"Mako! I mean it. It never happened. Korra can never know about this. It would crush her."

"Okay, okay. No threesome with Korra then, got it." He winked in her direction. It only resulted in a burning slap to his left pec from the raven haired beauty.

"Jesus, Mako! It never happened. Okay?"

"Right, I'm sorry. It never happened."

"Good." And with that, Asami was out the door. 

"It never happened..." Mako wondered aloud once she was out of earshot. He was good at that. It was his forte. Most people wouldn't think so, given Mako's dedication to his job, but he had plenty of spare time and in that spare time, pursued woman. A lot of them. He was somewhat of a womanizer in their group. Relationships never suited him, because he could never commit. The temptations were too... Irresistible. Too hard to ignore. So why should he? But last night, had gone better than he had initially imagined. Most women he'd been with, lasted long, but never too long. He wasn't normally one to brag... Well maybe he was, but Mako could typically satisfy them after the first, second or third go. Third was for the truly adventurous ones. Asami had thrown him off guard. Three times wasn't enough for her. She kept going, and going and ravaging him over, and over again and begging him to satisfy her over and over again, that he feared he may have dislocated a joint. At one point, he did have to stop to do some limbo stretches to shake out a particularly odd position Asami had made him do. It hadn't been particularly good for him, but hearing Asami's high pitch moans and wails echo throughout his bedroom walls, definitely made it worth it. He could've relayed that moment over and over again and it would still have the same effect on him. It turned. Him. On. A. Lot. Admittedly Asami had been an object of his desires for a while, but for the longest time she'd always been Korra's. It was an unwritten rule between he and Korra, that Asami was off limits. But last night. Even though it technically "never happened" had been one of the best nights of his life so far. Not that he was developing feelings for the girl, Asami was good in bed - plain and simple. He knew to expect that from her and would be fool to expect anything less. There was a reason Bolin and Opal purchased noise reducing headphones, and that their apartment received tonnes of noise complaints in the five years Korra and Asami dated. Yeah, it was just good sex. No feelings, whatsoever.

"It never happened." 

Mako threw on some clean clothes, called his cleaning lady to attend to his apartment and leapt out of his apartment chasing after Asami who was hailing a cab. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Resuming the original timeline...**

"I, uh... I, I just know that Kuvira really liked you, Korra. She would've been disappointed nothing further happened..."  _Phew, that was close Asami. Hopefully they buy it?_

Korra gave her a quizzical look, but didn't press any further.

"Yeah well, I hardly know the girl. But we did kiss and cuddle and talk and at the end of the night we said goodbye and went our separate ways. I promise you guys that's all that happened." Korra shrunk in defeat. It had been two years since she'd been romantically linked with anyone. Sure, she'd had the odd occasional hook up here and there, but nobody had really stuck. Hell, how could they when her ex of five years just happened to be heir to one of the biggest tech corporations in the entire world? And that only made up one aspect of Asami! Never-mind her dangerously good looks, flawless make up and beauty, amazing personality, wicked sense of humour, determination, drive, adventurous in bed - the point is, Korra could go on, and on, but that wouldn't solve her problem of finding someone else. Someone new. Someone who, didn't necessarily have to live up to Asami, but someone who could capture her attention. More than Asami. 

"Fine, I believe you Kor. Sorry, the Opal-interrogation thing is over." 

"Thank you. So other than me, who else got laid last night?" 

This earned a furious blush on Asami's face which Korra hadn't seen, because she was too busy laughing at Bolin's bright red cherry tomato cheeks. Bolin and Opal had created a sort of tradition, where every Friday night Bolin would dress up in a monkey costume he had borrowed from a friend in law school for an 'Apes and Monkeys' themed stein. Opal had made him keep it, and use it every Friday night. This was one of their daring sexcapades. It was also a well kept secret. That was until Korra stumbled upon Bolin exiting the bathroom at 3am clad head to toe in a tuffed monkey costume. No inch of skin was exposed, except for the conveniently missing bum/fanny flap, revealing Bolin's manhood in all it's glory, staring Korra down. Safe to say, she received one of the biggest frights of her life. Bolin, the not-so-innocent anymore, shrieked, covered himself and sprinted back towards the safety of his bedroom, his ass cheeks jiggling from the speed of his retreat. 

Before Korra could go on to humiliate Opal and Bolin (something that didn't happen often), Mako nervously spoke up, "What? Laid? Pfft, what's laid? Like sex? Definitely not me and Asami-- ah, me or Asami. Nope. No sex here!"

If looks could kill, Mako would be dead, especially given the way Asami was practically shooting daggers from her eyes. Korra gave him a befuddled face, but didn't think anything further of it. Mako was odd. He had plenty of odd moments. That was simply one of them. 

_Besides, he could never land Asami. She's out of his league, plus she would never go there. It's Mako._ She chuckled internally. 

Korra continued shamelessly humiliating Opal and Bolin while Asami cleared away the plates and Mako stacked them away into the dishwasher. She gladly took this moment of privacy to give him a well deserved jab to the ribs. 

"Ow! What was that for?!" He whined in protest.

"You know what that was for! Why are you acting so weird? Mako, you keep secrets all the time. Why are you struggling to keep this one?!"

"I'm not! I just got a little nervous. Last night was fun, but I feel guilty! I don't even know why, it's not like you and Korra are together anyway!"

"You should feel guilty! I feel like I'm betraying her too! Look, last night was a mistake. It never should have happened. Promise me you'll keep this from her?"

"I promise." She didn't mean to, but Asami's words hurt Mako a little. One night stands weren't a new thing for him. He'd had plenty. However something in the truth of her words, about it being a mistake, despite how good it felt, hurt him. Asami was right. And he was wrong for over analysing it. It was a fling. A mistake. He forced himself to ignore it. 

Again, I couldn't stress this enough. Promises were broken all the time. 

The rest of the day was spent relatively relaxed. Korra, now satisfied she had embarrassed Bolin and Opal to a point she deemed satisfactory enough, freshened herself up and kicked back, enjoying the remainder of the afternoon. She sat closely with Asami, relishing in their platonically close proximity. Opal was preparing dinner for the gang. Mako and Bolin were discussing a new "type of girl" for Mako to pursue this coming week - all they could say, was watch out girls from Zaofu - Opal prayed to Raava, that the poor victims wouldn't be of any relation to her.. Korra and Asami gladly ignored them, invested in their now growing friendship. It had taken so long for them to get to this stage in their friendship and overcome the loss of their relationship. Even though they still had a long way to go, they were definitely on the right track. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Please let me know what you think. I enjoy reading comments.  
> I've had this story in the back of my mind for a while now. I haven't had much time to write, but I decided then and there to finish it. That being said (and not making any promises), I will be updating my other fictions soon. But more on that later. 
> 
> A rough idea of their timeline/age:  
> Asami and Korra meet in high school when they're 12.  
> They started dating in their final year of College, when they were 22.  
> They were together for 5 years.  
> The story is currently set 2 years later, when they're both 29.


End file.
